Fairy Blue Lotus
The number one direct disciple of Soaring Feather God King’s Soaring Feather God Mountain. She is one of the four Saint Marvels of the saint race and later one of the five saint generals. During the War Against the Saints', she was one of the high commanders second to only the Good Fortune Saint Son. Her talent was extraordinary. Since her childhood she had been the direct disciple of Soaring Feather God King. For the last several thousands of years, she was someone that existed at the center of all environments. Arrogant and domineering, two words that would best describe her. Appearance But at this time, winds whipped up once more. The clouds in the skies parted and a giant blue lotus floated downwards. Above this lotus flower stood a woman with an ethereal making. This woman wore a water blue dress that perfectly contrasted against her figure. Her appearance wasn’t remarkable, but even so, as she stood amongst a throng of female martial artists she stood out from them, unique and singular. Her slender eyes and pale skin gave off a feeling just like the blue lotus behind her, a subtle and nearly imperceptible taste. Her temperament was as ethereal as dust, giving off an elusive and untouchable feeling. On this woman’s uptied hair, three beautiful feather plumes were inserted. These three feathers seemed to be hairpins, but one would feel the Great Dao within them. Personality She is an extremely ruthless woman, showing no care for anyone but her master. In the battlefield, her tactics and strategies has deemed her a woman not to be trifled with. This woman was simply far too dangerous a person, she could show no care for anyone on the battlefield. She would use all means and tactics to ensure a swift and cunning victory. Such a cold-blooded Fairy Blue Lotus was truly the most qualified commander to lead the battlefield. War had never been about ideals or benevolence or justice, but was a slaughter that involved the most brutal and despicable means, where one resorted to any means possible to win. Above all, Fairy Blue Lotus is extremely resentful to the point of hating someone to one's very core. Synopsis In the war against humanity and after Lin Ming's interference, she had planned to use lightning quick methods to find this mysterious force and then kill them off. And what they brought with them was the main force of the saint race’s Legion of Famine – 2500 World Kings and 60,000 Holy Lords. She had paid a great price for all these preparations and it was all in order for this single battle. After many months of waiting in the Blood Cloud Galaxy, she had finally confronted this mysterious man. They had used the God Locking Array and the God Killing Array of the saints' in order to finally slay this thorn. But things didn't go her way and the combined efforts of her, the other three saint generals and the Legion of Famine backfired. The Heavenly Palace that the saints had established in the Blood Cloud Galaxy, their spirit ships, their massive space fortresses, all of it was swallowed up by the divine light and blown away like flies in a storm, completely shattering to pieces. Then, they disintegrated layer after layer until all that was left behind was dust that floated in space. As for the saint martial artists, they had instantly died in the explosion; it was impossible for anyone below the Empyrean level to survive. The Legion of Famine’s 60,000 members had been the source of the explosion. Since they were located in the center of the array formation it had been equal to standing in the eye of the storm, making it so that they didn’t suffer any impact of the attack at all. The survivors were only the four saint generals, and each one having varying degrees of injuries. But never did they expect that afterwards they would be beaten senselessly, without any way of respite. Never in her life had she been so ruthlessly suppressed by someone as she was that day. No matter how much she wracked her mind, no matter what hidden card she used, she wasn’t even able to cause a single injury to her opponent. That day was her complete failure. She had dragged so many people into setting up this trap, but in the end she had been the one caught. Thinking about it, it truly was laughable… For these four saint generals, this was absolutely the most unforgettable day of their lives. First, the trap they laid down with such effort had been resolved and used against them. Then they had been brutally beaten up by this mysterious person. Finally, they were even caged and tossed into some dark space – the mysterious person’s inner world. Their, they would be turned into slaves by Lin Ming. He had implant the flesh and blood of Famine within their bodies and used it to turn against their will! Relationships Lin Ming Lin Ming is the very person she hated to her core. At the start, she treated her as an enemy Lin Ming had caused even her own honorable master to come out of seclusion to personally hunt him down. Later on, her enmity grew to an inconceivable degree when he fought her, reared her into a corner, and manipulated her thoughts into submission. She once even thought of him as her master, albeit due to mind control. Blue Lotus loathes Lin Ming to the point of sacrificing her all in order to get back at him. For she, a proud daughter of heaven, had served him as a slave. This was a great assault on her attitude and arrogant disposition. Imperial Prince Xishen Fairy Blue Lotus had no good impression of Imperial Prince Xishen. Because to her Imperial Prince Xishen was not only cruel but acutely sinister. He was like a viper always hiding in a bush, leaving Fairy Blue Lotus no choice but to dread him. Quotes * (She said) “The battlefield is constantly evolving; no one can accurately predict what will happen. I can only assure that we have the highest possibility of victory.”Chapter 2018 – Mysterious Ancient Book * (Thought to herself) “No matter who you are, you will not leave here today!”Chapter 2020 – Counter Control * (Haunting words) “He can… take over control of the Legion of Famine!”Chapter 2021 – Violently Beating the Imperial Prince * (Fairy Blue Lotus coldly asked) “You… are you a man, or are you an abyssal?”Chapter 2021 – Violently Beating the Imperial Prince * (She said to Lin Ming) “Does Master wish to deal with the Good Fortune Saint Son?”Chapter 2030 – The Eve of the Storm References Category:Saint Race Category:Saint Convocation Heaven Category:33 Heavens Category:Female Category:Characters